Green
by rynatintin
Summary: Contestshipping. Why does everyone involve "green" with him? Shuu does not tolerate that! Again, I can't do summaries.


I needed a break, when this idea hit me, and...

Yikes. I thought... I don't know. I don't think it's very good. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. The idea is though... but somehow I didn't make use of it very well.

* * *

It all started out as a rather normal day. He had left the hotel early in the morning and after a bit of training, he was now back on his journey to the next city where a major contest would be held. 

He wasn't expecting to meet anyone today, which, although would disappoint many others, didn't have the same effect on him. Shuu didn't mind not having other people coming up to him and gushing about his birthday. He was cool with it. Besides, he didn't even think that anyone he met in this region actually knew it was his birthday. It was going to be a stress-free day. He smiled as he rushed into the façade of a great day.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Shuu!"

This was the first time he was reminded of his birthday during the day and it came from a particular dark haired loudmouth. A dark haired loudmouth who also just happened to burst Shuu's eardrums.

"Of course, it won't be a happy one with you here now." Shuu replied with a smirk, flicking his hair. So one guy ended up knowing about his birthday from who knows where. Not a big deal. He could handle this kid.

Satoshi's grin slightly twitched as he held in his rage for the first time. It was the Shuu's birthday and people wouldn't be happy if he mysteriously went missing…

Satoshi shoved a brightly wrapped box—so bright that it hurt normal people's eyes—into the birthday boy's arms, "I'll ignore that. Here! It's from the gang! Except Haruka. She went off somewhere saying that she didn't want to be credited for this gift. I don't think there's anything wrong with it, but… Anyways, hope you like it!" Shuu opened his mouth to reply, but Satoshi kept going, "It's a watch! With a green band, if you want to be specific. You know, because green is your favorite color."

Wait… Say what?

"Who said green is my favorite color?" Shuu asked, curious. He was someone who loved being right and he couldn't wait to rub it in the guy's face that he got the color wrong, but before he was able to, Satoshi started running in the way he had apparently come from waving.

Satoshi grinned, shouting back, "It's just obvious!"

* * *

"Happy birthday, runt." 

Shuu shuddered at the voice. "How did you know it was my birthday, Harii?" Harii was the last person that Shuu would expect to know his birthday. "The news spread like wildfire at the last contest, but you weren't there." The teenager—or was he an adult?—handed Shuu a small see-through bag with an oversized ribbon tied off at the top. It was visible that there were cookies the color of emerald on the inside.

"Thanks, Harii." Shuu forcefully repeated. Satoshi, he could stand. Harii… that was pushing it.

"Just to have you know, I baked those sweets myself! They're top class! Plus, ain't green your favorite color? Just a bonus I added." Harii bragged. Great. There was another moron who thought his favorite color was green. The boy sighed and spoke sullenly, "No, Harii. Green 'ain't' my favorite color."

Awkward silence…

"Ha ha, Shuu! Your lying skills have improved! Everyone knows that your favorite color is green! I mean, your eyes and hair are green! How could it not be green?" Harii laughed as he rubbed Shuu's arm.

Violent shudder. Shuu closed his eyes. Please… please say that Harii isn't touching him… please say that Harii isn't gay…

He opened them and saw Harii still using physical contact. Well, Shuu already knew that Harii was touching him and that Harii was gay, but he tried.

"Anyways, buh-bye, now! I'll sweep you clean out of the next contest!" With his words said, the purple-haired freak skipped off, leaving a pissed and emotionally scarred Shuu behind.

* * *

What Harii said couldn't have been the only reason as to why the whole world thought that his favorite color was green. Shuu kept repeating this in his head. Hell, why was he even thinking about this so much? It was just a stupid color! Why should he care if all the other fools in this world disillusioned themselves by thinking that green was his favorite color! That was right! He was Shuu! Shuu didn't care! 

Shuu was snapped out of his 'modest' thoughts as a random, shy girl came up to him, bowed, and shoved him a strangely wrapped lump. Then she squeaked, "Happy birthday, Shuu-sama!" before running off,

Shuu stared after the girl. To some bystander, it may have even seemed as though he was admiring the girl's beauty… the way she ran so gracefully… how elegant she had greeted him…

Shuu swore he knew that girl… red hair… yellow dress… a small purse… It must've been by a pool…

Nope. Never met her.

He opened the lumpy package which revealed a knit hat and a matching sweater…

A _green_ matching set…

* * *

Damn heredity. 

It wasn't his fault he had green hair. _And_ green eyes.

No wonder every freaking person thought his favorite color was green!

Shuu silently cursed, walking gloomily. Hell to him not caring. He cared. He wore the freaking watch, the freaking hat, the freaking sweater, and he even munched on the freaking cookies.

"Oh. Happy birthday, Shuu."

Someone who wasn't overactive. Strange.

Shuu looked up at Haruka's slightly flushed face, which happened to be looking in a different direction as if she couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Thanks. I love being talked to while making eye contact." Shuu muttered, still agonizing over his pointless pain.

"Um. Here." Haruka handed the sulking boy a small box with a thin ribbon.

Shuu just quickly opened the gift, ready for the verdict.

A handmade glass photo frame. Correction, a purple handmade glass photo frame.

"Thanks, it's—" Shuu cut himself off before saying 'beautiful.' He was Shuu. Shuu didn't say words like 'beautiful.' "Nice." He finished lamely.

"Oh." He saw her eyes go slightly dull. "Well, yeah. Happy bir—"

"I really love it."

He couldn't believe he managed to choke out those words, despite that they were true. He was Shuu! Shuu didn't say that! He did!

…Really, who needed an identity crisis on their birthday?

Shaking his head, Shuu went on, "Why is it purple?"

"Well, duh, it would be purple. Isn't it your favorite color? You wear a purple shirt all the time…" Haruka's voice drifted off as if she was realizing something. Then she dug in her bag and brought out some money, sticking it out in her hand.

It took Shuu a while to realize that she was giving it to him. "What the heck?"

"You know, so that you can buy yourself another shirt. So that you don't have to wear the same one every time…"

"No! I change shirts! They're just all purple!" he shouted, pushing away her hand.

Haruka beamed at Shuu, placing her money back. "See? It is your favorite color. Happy birthday, Shuu!" She walked past him then.

Shuu looked down at the frame muttering, "Purple _is_ my favorite color…"

* * *

He had come to arrive at the next city, and he lied down on the hotel bed, putting the frame on the bedside table. He had left all his green gifts on the chair. Dozing off, he realized something. 

Shuu would need a picture for the frame…

* * *

Bleh. Review it, please. Criticism is accepted with open arms! 


End file.
